Family and gay women never mix
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Marti and Savannah go to Lima for Savannah mother to catch up with Quinn mother. Marti and Savannah are dating they go to the movie to see the ROOMMATE as they are interrupted by Santana and Brittany sequel to That's It.
1. Chapter 1

_Family and gay women never mix…_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Savannah and Marti would in the theater watching THE ROOMATE every now and then. "We should really get back to the hotel and.." Savannah said and Marti responded, "We should stay because the movie is almost over." Savannah agreed ever since her and Marti argue that first time they met. They knew they would meant to be together. They would here because Savannah needed a vacation, Marti needed to get away from her mother but Savannah's mother neglected to mention it was Judy Fabray she was visiting. _

"_Your mother has been cool with us so far but…Oh fuck it." Marti said and then a certain Latino with her girlfriend Brittany walked in. "Excuse me. Those are our seats." Santana said and Savannah responded, "We're sitting in them. You go away." Santana didn't like that. "I'm all for girl on girl but I'm here on my first official date with my girlfriend in our make-out seats." _

_They stopped again and Marti came back with. "I totally understand that this is your date but her mother and my maybe mother-in-law…"Marti first said which made Savannah happy that she was thinking ahead. "We have to deal with this Fabray person." Santana was about to bitch her out and then she paused. _

"_We know there daughter. She got me reduced to the bottom of the pyramid because she told my coach I got my boobs done." Santana said and Savannah stopped. "She did, what?" Savannah said and Marti knew that she was going to have to catch up with the movie because Savannah and Santana would going to talk shop._

_Savannah and Santana would comparing notes on Quinn as Santana knows her and Savannah knew her as a little girl. "Oh my God tell me you have pictures." Santana said and Savannah asked for her e-mail address. Marti and Brittany sat on the side. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" Marti asked and Brittany responded around the time of middle school. She told Marti about Santana singing Landslide to her. Brittany told Marti there in Glee club and they would going to regional in six days. Marti said since they will be here they will go. "I'm trying to avoid my cousin." Marti said and then all she hear was…."Cousin Marti." Rachel Berry said and Savannah's eyes widened. Santana rubbed her back and said, "She told you about Rachel. It's okay." Savannah hang her head because know no one was going to get any… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Family and Gay women Never Mix_

_By_

_Part Two _

_Rachel and Dominic would flying down to Lancer University as a recruiter was looking at Dominic for his starting receiver. _

"_Okay baby your ready." Dominic said and Rachel responded how she was ready to ask all the important questions, she also told him that Virginia would be a good spot for him to make the car ride there to her at Julliard. _

_Marti and Savannah would waiting for them at the airport. _

"_We could like called them a cab." Marti said and Savannah responded to her sternly. "Marti Perkins you will not flake on your cousin and yes she's over perky but she's maybe our family." Savannah said and Marti smirk then said, "She's our family but you might think about disowning her." _

_As the plane landed, Marti got a crushing hug from Rachel and then Savannah as they met Dominic who seemed like a very calm person which made them question, how are they dating? _

_So Marti and Rachel drove to Wanda's who was happy to see her niece. _

"_How are you?" Wanda asked and wandered about her brother, the Jewish one. She told him he was good and wanted her to come up. Marti signal for her to say no and Wanda said she would love to. _

_So they started to unpack._

"_What's the schedule?" Marti asked and Rachel listed it all down then Marti told that Savannah and her will give her a tour. "Can we go on a double date?" Rachel asked and Marti responded, "Of course we can." "Now would there be any woman in particular who might climb over my Dom bear." Rachel said and added, "Because I've practice a lot of submission moves which would allowed me to break bones." Marti prayed that she didn't meet Alice….unless after Nationals. _

_Savannah had Dominic meet everyone. _

"_I saw your tapes man, your moves are good but they need some polish if you come here we could work on that." Lewis said and Dominic assured him that he comes to learned.. Lewis liked his attitude and then Alice came through. "Hi I'm Alice we heard so much about you Dominic." Alice said and Dominic shook her head while Savannah saw a problem. "I think your girlfriend has talk her to death so I think we should go.." Savannah said and rushed him out of there. Alice looked insulted. _

"_What's up?" Dominic asked and Savannah responded, "Alice is what you called a man-eater. You look like lunch to her. I love her to death but you would lunch with a fine wine. I know her look." _


End file.
